It's a party at the VA
by robynrichardsxox
Summary: There's a party at VA, and the gangs all there... not to mention a few new character I'm sure you'll love!


I cupped her face in my hands and thought just how beautiful she was. Sarah's long, wavy blond hair was tied in an elastic, and she was still wearing her training clothes. I leaned forward and stole a kiss from her warm, full lips. To my surprise, she kissed me back. I decided to take things a tad further, so I ran my hands along her waist, and intertwined our figers. She looked up at me under her eyelashes, and our eyes locked. I saw a glint of excitement, and felt a warm electrical current crackling between us. She nodded, her own way of giving me permission. I began kissing her again, and our lips moved together. I never felt anything so close to perfection before. Just then, there was a loud knock on the door, and Sarah gasped in suprise. I took a step back, and in strode Robyn, looking pissed as ever.

"That asshole!" She exclaimed, throwing herself on the bed.

I shot a nervous glace towards Sarah, and she waved it off.

"What's wrong, Robyn?" She asked, genuine concern in her voice.

" is what's wrong!" She exploded, "If I see him again, I'll crush his fat head, or maybe put untracable poison in his drink. . . yeah, or maybe I'll cut his breaks. . ." She continued. Sarah laughed.

"Him again? Don't worry, I've got good news." Sarah said, a mischevious tone in her voice.

"Dear God, don't tell me your pregnant. . ." She said, her eyes wide.

"No, no. I just happen to have some alcohol with our names on it. I'm thinking we party it up, and forget Mr. Nadeau." She said, smiling. Robyn's face lit up.

"How'd you manage that one?" She asked, obvious excitement in her voice.

She waved her hand dismissively. "Doesn't matter, let's go." She said. She reached into her bag and pulled out two bottles of Vodka, and a bottle of rum. A large smile spread across her features, and she opened she took the first of many sips.

Within two hours, Robyn and Sarah were completely wasted. Slurring their words and tripping over nothing. At one point, Robyn had taken off her shirt, and was dancing on a table to the song "My Humps," while Sarah laughed until she fell to the ground, crying and clutching her side. I could barely keep a straight face myself, but it seemed wrong to be laughing at the two drunk girls.  
"Mase, are you suuuuuuuuure you don't want any?" Sarah slurred, waving a bottle of vodka in front of me.  
"I'm sure, Sarah." As much as I really wanted some, I couldn't get drunk. These two were like small children that needed to be taken care of.  
"Heeeeeeeeey," Robyn said. Sarah and I looked at her, and she continued. "Let's call alllllll of our friends! Let's make this a parrrrrtayy!"  
Sarah began clapping her hands and jumping up and down. It was too late when I saw her tumble backwards, and I couldn't reach out to steady her in time. Her head slammed into the coffee table, and she began to cry.  
"Whoaaaaa . . . dude, that looked like it hurt!" Robyn commented, swaying slightly.  
"Say-Say, are you okay?" I asked, pulling her up. That was when I realized that she was laughing so hard that she was crying.  
She reached a shaking hand up to wipe the tears away. "I'm AMAZING, Mase. I'm Supergirl! Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" she yelled, running around the room. She grabbed a blanket and tied it around her neck, then jumped up on the couch. She ran from one side of the couch to the other, and jumped into the air, using the armrest for leverage. She sailed into the air, and I was terrified that she'd fall again. But, she landed right on her feet, and even managed to strike a very Supergirl-like pose. Then she did a somersault across the floor, ditching the blanket on the way. "I'm a ninnnnnnnnjaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"  
"Wait, I thought you were Supergirl . . ." Robyn said, clearly confused in her drunken state.  
"Noooooooooo! Never! Robyn, be a ninja with me!"  
"Okay!" Robyn replied, doing a somersault of her own. Only, instead of landing out in the open, she slammed right into the wall.  
Sarah burst into laughter, and Robyn clutched her head, a stupid grin on her face. "Dude, I totally bumped my noodle!"  
Sarah gasped. "I WANT SOME MR. NOODLES!"  
"You are such a genius!" Robyn said happily.  
"Mason, go get us Mr. Noodles!" Sarah told me.  
I sighed. "What kind?"  
"CHICKEN!" They yelled in unison. "HEY! STOP THAT! NO, YOU STOP! AHHHHH!" They yelled at eachother, all at the exact same time. Then they burst into loud giggles.  
"I'll be right back . . ." I said, then walked out the door.  
~Sarah POV~  
After Mason left, Robyn pulled out her cell phone. She called Natalee, Rose, Lissa, Eddie, Adrian, Christian and Dimitri.  
We talked as we waited.  
"Hey." I said.  
"Hey." Robyn replied.  
"Did you know that I have a unicorn?"  
"NO! OMG WHAT'S IT'S NAME!"  
"Princess Paula Oompa Loompa Abdul."  
"NO WAY! THAT'S AWESOME! What does she look like?"  
"Princess Paula Oompa Loompa Abdul is a boy." I said, completely serious. "He has a blue horn, a pink mane, purple legs, a yellow tail, orange hooves, red wings and a green body."  
"That. Is. So. Freaking. AMAZING! Can we go for a ride? Pleasepleaseplease?" she begged.  
"He's on vacation on Planet Unicorn right now. He won't be back for another three weeks."  
"Awww, nooooooo!" she cried.  
"It's okay, we can go for a ride when he gets back. Okay?"  
"Yay!" 

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Robyn ran to the door, and when she opened it, it came back and smoked her face.

"Ow! Jesus." She cussed, and when she noticed who it was, she wide grin played across her lips.

"Oh hey guys! Come in, and join the PARTAAY!" She wailed, beaconing them forward.

They all came in, and I passed around the bottle of rum, and in no time at all, we were all laughing and talking.

Just then, Mason walked in, carrying two bowls of what looked like .

"What's going on in here?" Exclaimed Mason, looking furious.

"Oh, Masy.. We're just having a little fun!" Sarah said, putting an arm around him.

"Yeah, Mason. . . Chill out dudeeeee!" Said Robyn, laying upside down on the couch.

Natalee was already dancing on the table, until she fell flat on her butt, cursing as she got up. Dimitri was trying to do a cart wheel across the floor, while Rose sang too loudly to some Ricky Squaide song. Adrian was sitting on the floor crying laughing at Rose, and Lissa and Christian were making out on the couch.

Mason set the noodles down and walked up to Rose.

"Rose, shut the hell up." He said, laughing. She passed him a cup.

"Here, this'll do ya some good." She said, patting his shoulders. 


End file.
